1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a personal computer installed with a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, the following apparatus is disclosed as the electronic apparatus installed with a disk drive. The electronic apparatus includes a housing, a disk storage section provided in the housing, a disk drive accommodated in the disk storage section, a lid member that covers the disk storage section, and an impact-absorbing material provided between the lid member and the disk drive. In this electronic apparatus, by providing the impact-absorbing material, the impact resistance of the electronic apparatus is enhanced, thereby preventing data from being damaged in the disk drive when a strong impact is applied to the electronic apparatus.
An example of thus configured electronic apparatus is disclosed in JP-A-11-242881 (counterpart U.S. patent is: U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,092 B1).
Generally, an electronic apparatus includes a circuit board on which a CPU and the like are mounted, and this circuit board is often arranged in a position apart from a disk storage section. This prevents the circuit board and the disk storage section from being overlapped on each other, thereby preventing the thickness of an electronic apparatus from increasing.
However, there is also an electronic apparatus in which, in addition to the existing disk drive, other disk drives should be arranged in a position between the circuit board and the housing in order to meet the user's requirement by, for example, a BTO (Build To Order). In this case, it is necessary to prepare an exclusive housing whose thickness becomes large, and it is necessary to use a forming die for manufacture of the housing. As a result, there is a problem in that manufacturing cost increases. There is also a problem in that the thick housing disfigures an electronic apparatus.